Phantom Phrenzy
by Pass the peas and pies please
Summary: The half-ghost we all known throughout the series. A boy with his ' innocent ' father. An evil mastermind genius who's arrogant and schemes. A man who was crushed by his best friend in college. A scaredy-cat who's made of pure fear. These five have to work together to defeat Dan. But Vlad, prison, cats, babies, and total chaos have set loose on the five. Cannon vs. Alternate


**Yeah, another story. I'm having my mind really set on this one though. So, yeah. FIVE different Danny's. One Ultimate Enemy. Honestly, it was originally Daniel Masters and Danny Fenton. Then came 40 year old Danny. Then came evil Danny. Then came Scared Danny. Lol. I had to reduce the summary cuz it was like 6 paragraphs long. Slight reference to Checkmate- Dazzler is a ghost who has the power to feed off a life's energy.  
**

* * *

Full summary: Daniel Masters was just a normal kid. Loving father Vlad Masters, loving mother Maddie Masters, bitter despicable arch-enemy Jack Fenton... but suddenly he finds himself in Danny Fenton's universe. Not only him, but a really wicked evil jerk of a 14-year-old, a half-ghost with yellow eyes that is afraid of everything, and a forty-year-old man joins the party too.

After they all come into a reunion, all chaos and bad luck breaks loose. Not only that breaks loose, but the thermos in Clockwork's tower has been found broken and empty on the floor! Can they pull their selves together in order to prepare for the upcoming storm the ultimate enemy will bring? Oh and one more thing... in Danny Fenton's universe, Jack and Maddie have decided to plan a divorce... which meant that his mom wanted to start moving in with Vlad...

It's all just one big interesting curious funny story with awkward moments and hilarious chaos!

* * *

**Daniel Masters' Universe**

"Daniel, you're going to be late if you don't hurry!" A normal angelic woman's voice rang throughout the hallways of a small mediocre home. Even though it was fairly house, it was very well-decorated with a caramel brown coated wall with knotted designs. Daniel groaned as he forced himself out of bed and began to crawl out of his small bed. It had been a rough night, he fought Technus, the Lunch Lady... and of course, The Box Ghost. His room was painted a bright vivid shade of green, as chosen by his father. There were some astronaut posters hanging around and fake stars dangling by the strings holding them on the ceiling.

"I'm coming, mom!" Daniel yelled back, irritated and annoyed. In his bright blue striped pajamas, he opened his closet and pulled out a suit to wear. His closet was full of suits, whether it was for a dance or for a party or for even just a normal day, he had no other clothes. Vlad made sure of that. He pulled out a dark blue suit and closed the closet door and headed towards his bathroom. He closed the door behind him and changed clothes. He then looked in the mirror at himself.

"Man, I'm starting to have bags under these eyes." Daniel stated plainly, looking at the black outline under his eyes. It was as if he hadn't gotten sleep for the past 3 days and put eyeliner on his eyes. He moaned, and ran cold water out of the faucet. He then cupped his hands together and began splashing the icy water in his face, trying to wake himself up from the trance he was still in.

"Daniel, I'm going off to work! Remember, breakfast's on the table!" His mom's voice rang again. Daniel didn't say anything and exited out of the bathroom, holding his blue pajamas in his hands. He went back towards his bedroom, and hung his pj's in the closet. He finally picked up his purple backpack and headed down the wooden staircase leading to ground level. He past a teenager about 16-17ish, but the teenager didn't so much as flinch.

"Hey Nathan." Daniel muttered under his breath, but his brother still didn't reply. Nathan was his brother, but ever since he was 9 Nathan stopped talking to him. He wasn't sure why but he just did. Daniel dropped his backpack on the kitchen table and sat on a chair. He tried to eat his cereal so fast that he didn't notice Vlad sitting there also on the table, a bit irritated by Daniel's eating noise when he's trying to read the newspaper covering his face.

"Daniel, son. Sorry to be rude, but didn't I ever teach you the proper etiquette manners?" Daniel looked up to his father staring at him with intense eyes that made him sink in his chair a little bit. He looked down at his cereal bowl and the milk puddles all around it. He quickly realized how much of a mess he had made but continued eating anyways, but this time in a slow more careful way. Vlad sighed and sat back on his chair again, looking at the stock markets in the newspaper.

"See ya, dad. Dash and Paulina are waiting." Daniel quickly finished his cereal, grasped his backpack and hurried out the door. He scuttled quickly along the sidewalk and turned half-ghost, unmindful if anyone was watching or not. He was fortunate that no one saw him, but his dad just sighed looking out of the window. _What can I do to make you see that not everything bends to your will?_ Vlad thought watch Danny flying in a swirling uncaring freely manner. His lips curved into a smile on seeing how happy Daniel was whenever he flies into the sky with freedom and compassion.

Vlad quickly sighed and twirled around to his suit case. He had to go to work soon, his family wasn't rich, no... not like Jack's.

* * *

"Oh god, I'm gonna be late!" Daniel mentally slapped himself for being so arrogant. He could see the school in the distance, he just had to keep flying at this steady pace. _I must not be late!_ he thought but suddenly a white flash appeared out of nowhere. "

"Ahh!" Daniel put his hands to his face but he couldn't see where he was flying. He was going too fast. Then he saw green. Then he saw black and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Danny Fenton's Universe.**

"Ugh, another boring day." Danny said, lying on his bed after a tiring day of a mixture of ghost fighting, school, and bullies. He suddenly heard a knock at the door. He groaned, he really did not wanna do this right now. His parents or sister wasn't home, so he climbed down the stairs, feeling a bit hazy.

"Alright Fenton, almost there." But he really didn't have a good day. He almost literally tore the door open, but his eyes widened to see a figure just like his at the door.

He had messy black raven hair too, but his sense of style was obviously different. Danny gaped at this boy, but his surprise quickly turned into suspicion and anger. His eyes glowed a bright green as he pulled Daniel close to him in a threatening way with narrowing eyes.

"Another Clone? Man, Vlad just doesn't stop, does he?" Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Hey, let me go!" He pushed Danny away from him, feeling the smoke from his slightly-burned clothes make him feel insecure. "Oh sorry dude! I didn't know I was supposed to attack my own evil clone!" Danny yelled with sarcasm and raised his hands with fake innocence.

"I'm not a clone. And... wait is this Jack's house?" Danny raised an eyebrow and nodded. Daniel put on a horrid face, and only could ask one question: "Who _are_ you?" Danny gave a quizzical look. "I could ask the same about you. Wait, lemme guess... Vlad's your father, isn't he?" Danny guessed, a teasing accent coated the end of his 'question'.

"Uh yeah, he's at work right now. I never knew Jack had a son. Or furniture." Usually, when Daniel had battles in Jack's home, the furniture would already be thrown out the window or torn or ruined. Even though Jack was rich, he really never bothered to replace it. He, Dash, and Paulina are the only ones brave enough to go into Jack's home, even though Jack is famous for wealth, because everyone "knows" the Amity Park ghost haunts that place. Nobody ever suspected the two to be the same.

"What? We always had furniture. I don't get what you're going with... so your Vlad's son? Why are you here then? And when can I get to the 'beating you up part?'" Daniel let two rings form around him, and when Danny saw them he made his own rings appear too. "Right now," Daniel said simply before charging a pink blast at the black-and-white-jumpsuited boy. Daniel's costume was also black and white, with a DP in the middle to stand coincidentally for Daniel Plasmius. He had red pupil-less eyes and his messy hair was white. Fangs could be seen if he opened his mouth.

Danny quickly formed a shield around him and aimed for Daniel's face... when Daniel chocked Danny by putting his hand around his neck. "Alright, who are you? Why does Jack have a son?" Danny kicked Daniel in the stomach, making him grab it in a foul attempt to ease the pain and temporarily making him vulnerable to attacks. But he remembered what his dad told him _Stay strong my boy, is the only way to win not only a battle, but a war_ and with that Daniel ignored the great pain and kicked Danny with both his legs in the chest.

Then, he crouched down on one knee and held his stomach with one hand to suppress the pain growing within him. Danny also groaned from the pain that was throbbing in his chest. Then they both heard a knock at the door. Daniel took up a fighting stance, but Danny quickly whispered to him "Hide! I can't let my mom and dad see you!" Daniel was utterly confused by this command.

"Mom? Since when did you have a _mom_?" Daniel asked. "Since when did Jack get a wife?" Danny pushed Daniel out of the way. But Daniel quickly pushed back and opened the door... to see a raven haired boy with light blue eyes. He was also fourteen years old, except he wore a black T-shirt that said "I'm innocent" and he wore dark blue jeans. His shoes were black and white and just by Daniel looking at this boy made him feel uneasy. "What the...?" He said upon looking at Daniel.

"Mom! Dad! I can expl- hey wait a minute..." Danny pushed his way through to take a good look at this Danny. "ANOTHER Danny?" Daniel was left exasperated by this fact, and he could only stare at the emo-looking boy at the door way. The Danny who was at the doorway sighed before saying "Hi to you too,"

"Ok, the two of you, GET OUT!" The _real_ Danny yelled at both of them, but they clearly didn't move one inch. "Why? This is _my _house, if you _idiots_ must know." The third Danny responded apathetically, unfazed by the way he had just insulted both Danny's. "Excuse me? And we're the _idiots?_" Daniel asked.

"You wanna fight, fangs?" The (emo*) Danny yelled, pushing the real Danny Fenton out of the way to face Daniel. They both glared at each other with hatred. Then the three Danny's heard a knock at the door. The (emo*, but he's not really emo..) Danny almost literally broke open the door by swinging it with such a force. In the doorway was an old lady.

"GET OUT! WE'RE BUSY!" The (emo) Danny yelled at her and slammed the door shut. "How could you be so heartless?" Daniel asked the boy. "It's an old lady, her life is almost gone, deal with it, _vampire boy_!" (emo*) Danny yelled at Daniel. "Take that back!" Daniel suddenly screeched at the boy in black.

"HEY! YOU TWO! BREAK IT UP! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DEAL WITH!" Danny pushed himself between the two hybrids. "Now," Danny began calmly. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TWO HERE?" He abruptly ended.

"I live here..." (emo*) Danny answered. "I don't know. I was teleported here somehow and I thought it was Jack. So.. so where am I exactly? Is this really Fenton works?" Daniel asked with uncertainty.

"My dad is Jack Fenton. So your really_ Daniel Masters?_" Danny asked Daniel. Daniel nodded. (emo*) Danny just groaned. "Oh great. A son of my goody-two-shoes archenemy.

"Goody-two-shoes? You sure we talking about Vlad here?" Danny's eyes were showing apprehension.

"Yeah, whenever I try to find a plan to gain power, Vlad just couldn't resist to protect his_ precious little town_," (emo*) Danny spat out with bitter sarcasm and high pitched accents.

"Your suggesting we're in an alternative universe?"

"So wait are you both evil?" Danny questioned.

"Depends. Most people think I am, though evil has a certain definition which frankly doesn't pertain to me as most villains.." (**emo is now evil***) Danny answered.

"Your evil," Both Danny and Daniel agreed at the same time. Evil Danny just sighed and did a frustrated face palm.

"I'm not evil. I fight for Amity Park because these stupid ghosts keep attacking it." Daniel whined.

"His life is boring. I mean your lives are the same but with different people mixed around!" Evil Danny pointed out.

"That's not true! I mean-"

"Don't deny it." Evil Danny interrupted.

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!" Daniel screamed at him.

"MAKE ME." Evil Danny said threateningly and the two got so close together their intense eyes met. Daniel's red pupil-less ones against Evil Danny's pure mystifying dark red eyes.

"Do you two have to fight 24/7?" Danny broke up the stare-down again. A knock came at the door.

"I'll answer it this time." Daniel said, reverting back to human form. Danny did the same thing (A/N: Evil Danny never transformed). Daniel normally opened the door to reveal a forty-year-old man with messy black hair covering those sky blue eyes. He was wearing a cool silver suit, black pants, and had his arms crossed against his chest.

"Maybe he's me in the future?" Danny suggested. The older man stepped into the house, looking at the three Danny's that apparently already arrived here. "Uh, hello sir?" Daniel tried to tap him on the shoulder.

"That's another Danny, dumbo.." Evil Danny said, scolding Daniel in the elbow. Daniel just wanted to punch him so badly, but he probably couldn't because he know it would just cause trouble. "Another Danny? You guys are all... _what?_" The new stranger asked, a confusing irritated tone coming out of the end of his sentence.

"We're all Danny's, yes. Join the party, how 'bout it now?" Evil Danny greeted with a shrug-like gesture towards Danny and Daniel. "My name is Danny Fenton." The newcomer said.

"I'm Danny Fenton too."

"Me too.."

"I'm... I'm Daniel Masters." A surprised expression appeared on the newcomer's face.

"Daniel Masters? You mean-"

"Yes, he's the son of a fruitloop, we get it. Moving on..." Evil Danny just wanted to get over with these introductions. "So who exactly _are __you?_" Daniel asked the man.

"Well, I'm Danny Phantom...I turned half-ghost because of an accident in college cause by my 'friend' Andrew Masters..." The old halfa was cut off by Danny who apparently yelled-

"**Your just like VLAD!**"

"Who? Vladimir? He's just a simple 14-year-old. But clearly I see that I'm supposed to be the younger one...?" The older hybrid said confusingly.  
Another knock came at the door. "JUST COME IN!" Evil Danny screeched, obviously fed up with the door being knocked every second. The door clicked open and creaked as it opened just a little. Even the older Danny wanted to peek at the new Danny that was coming. Evil Danny got so terribly impatient that he just grabbed the door's handle and slammed the door open to reveal a pale Danny wearing butler clothes and yellow eyes. He appeared to be shaking and trembling.

"I think you might have scared him a little.." Daniel remarked, seeing the boy terribly afraid.

"I don't think that's natural. I mean he has yellow eyes like Dazzler..." Danny pointed to the teenager boy's eyes, and he seemed so scared at that one moment that he looked like he was actually about to faint and roll on the floor.

"W-who a-are y-you a-all?" The scared Danny asked. "Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you.." The older Danny assured but it did not help at all.

"D-don't w-wworrry... it-it's nothing... I-i'm n-naturally l-like t-this," Scared Danny explained but it only left bewildered looks.

"This isn't natural fear. Are you saying you were born like this?" Daniel asked, curious about what happened to this Danny.

"T-this g-guy n-n-named V-v-v-vlad.." Scared Danny started to be cut off by Danny.

"We know Vlad. No need to say anymore."

"So... now what?" Evil Danny said with a 'ok what do we do now?' look.

* * *

**Not much action in this chapter. If it's confusing, then here's the guide:**

**Danny- just canon version... real Danny we all know**

**Daniel- Daniel Masters, son of Vlad**

**Evil Danny- evil version of Danny**

**Older Danny- I don't have a better nickname for this one. Vlad version of Danny.**

**Scared Danny- Danny that was... well you'll see his story :)**


End file.
